chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Fighters
Short Summary Kaz is in UnderWorld City with H'earring during a fire! Chaor appears moments later and uses the mighty Incinerase attack to put out a fire. After Kaz returns to chaotic, he finds Tom and the gang... with a whole lot of food! Turns out Peyton is testing an experiment where if he eats food in chaotic, he can leave the calories there when he ports home.Meanwhile Kaz battles an anti underworld player named Hot shot. Episode Kaz tells of a match against HotShot, a chaotic player who, explained by Sarah; uses Fire attacks from all the tribes except for UnderWorlders. Tom suggests water creatures in the time they are training, while Sarah suggests earth creatures. Kaz decides to use his own fire attacks against the devious, smooth talking HotShot. On the day of the match, Kaz's first attack uses Magmon attacking Heptadd. The battle starts out with both creatures using "Canon of Casualty" mugic. After a series of attacks, and as Heptadd hops off a cliff, he comes back riding a Windstrider. Magmon gets trapped in a flame dome, but he uses Lavalanche to code Heptadd. The next viewed battle is Chaor vs. Prantix. The match is looking very intense, until Chaor unleashes Incinerase. Chaor feels tired, and Prantix codes him. And then we see several matches, with Ulmar and the Viledriver coding everyone. The final match is between Ulmar vs. Laarina. Tom and the gang protest because HotShot is using their strategies. The match takes place in Gloomuck Swamp.Ulmar loses the Viledriver, and Laarina casts "Hymn of the Elements(fire)" to boost her up. Then a blast of fiery fury dukes out, and Ulmar loses. Peyton goes home and feels the pain... of starvation. 'BattleDrome Match-up- Kaz (6) vs Hotshot (6)' Round 1- Kaz Attack (6 vs 6) *'Magmon (Kaz) vs Heptadd (Hotshot) at Ravanaugh Ridge' Play by Play- Heptadd is looking for Magmon. Magmon plays his mugic "Canon of Casualty " and it hits Heptadd. Heptadd gets back up and play his "Cannon of Casualty" (Note: Heptadd can use mugic from all 4 tribes) and makes a direct attack at Magmon. Also, He shoots two Flame Orbs at Magmon and it hits. Magmon shoots a Torrent of Flame at Heptadd and hits the side of a cave; Magmon hits Heptadd with Smoke Surge. Magmon was going to check on him but Heptadd was flying high on his battlegear "Windstrider " and hits Magmon with Ember Swarm. Magmon hit the glider with a fire attack and it came down on both of them. Heptadd shoots a Torrent of Flame Dome on Magmon. Magmon knew he was running out of time so he did a Lavalanche Geyser on Heptadd. Heptadd was Coded. Winner: Magmon Round 2- Hotshot Attack (6 vs 5) *'Tangath Toborn (Hotshot) vs Pyrithion (Kaz) at Fear Valley' Play by Play-''' Tangath hits Pyrithon with a Ember Swarm and and Flame Orb and Pyrithion was code. Winner: Tangath Toborn '''Round 3- Kaz Attack (5 vs 5) *'Rarran (Kaz) vs Tangath Toborn (Hotshot) at _____ Cavern' 'Play by Play-'' '''Rarran attacks Tangath with a Torrent of Flame but Tangath dogdes and code Rarran with a Blazing Claw. Winner: Tangath Toborn '''Round 4- Hotshot Attack (4 vs 5)' *'Tangath Tobron vs Chaor at Kiru City' Play by Play- Chaor attacks Tangath with a Lavalanche and codes Tangath. Winner: Chaor Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors It's unknown what happened to Spyder. Even if he was defeated off screen then Kaz would be attacking for the final battle, not Hotshot. Hotshot should not have been able to use Heptadd, as his ability limits his user to only have Overworlders on their team. Allusions, References and Appearances Continuity Releases Quotes Gallery Related Articles External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Notes and References